Seawing's Report
Log Title: Seawing's Report Characters: Seawing, Snaptrap Location: Quintesson Cruiser <Mare Quintus> Date: January 27, 2016 TP: Seacons Arise TP Summary: Seawing reports on possible targets across Cybertron. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Seacons Arise TP As logged by Seawing - Wednesday, January 27, 2016, 4:37 PM Quintesson Cruiser :A crashed Quintesson cruiser. Snaptrap looks around the ship, which is slowly coming back together. There've been several minor raids, gathering hull materials and such, so at least the holes in the ship are all fixed. He's currently sitting in the captain's chair - the first thing repaired, of course, was that and his quarters. Seawing slips out of the shadows, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. How long has he been here? Has he been watching the entire time? It's hard to say. His body is scarred by recent battle, and he has an ominous frown as he greets his commander. "Sir," he says darkly. "I've returned from exploring Retoris for ship parts to complete repairs to the Mare. I was discovered there, but I took advantage of my foe's ignorance to blame my presence on the Decepticons." Snaptrap eyes Seawing for a moment. How often had this little toad watched from the shadows, unbeknownst to the others? "You were discovered, Seawing says? I send out my best, and still you disappoint. But shifting the blame, that makes up for the failure to stay hidden. Did you get the parts?" Seawing says, "No. Unfortunately, we've hit all the small outposts and bases we can in the area and beyond, and there haven't been enough available equipment to finish repairs to the ship. Our only alternative will be to attack larger installations, and for that I'm going to need armed backup, or our entire mission here will be doomed. I've reconnoitered several promising targets, however, in order of proximity and likelihood of having what we need." Snaptrap says, "Then tell me, what is the closest target, with the best probability of success?" Seawing brings up a rotating hologram of Cybertron, with four locations lit up and flashing on the surface. "The nearest city under consideration is Polyhex. Apparently it was once one of the larger Decepticon strongholds, but it was recently destroyed and somehow... reformatted... into something else. As such, it's likely lightly guarded, and may have the advanced technology we need. One of the drawbacks is that the alien nature of its current configuration might make it harder to adapt parts to our ship, but if we can get what we need with minimal disturbance and effort it may be worth the risks." Snaptrap says, "I see. You say you will need 'armed backup' to raid this... Polyhex? Even if it is only 'lightly guarded'?" Seawing nods. "I saw limited guard when I did my flyover, but to really explore I'd prefer to have someone at my back, in case I am discovered again. Reconning in one thing -- a dedicated search for parts might require at least a lookout. However, there are other options..." Seawing glances at the other three flashing lights on the map of Cybertron, but waits to see if his commander has more questions. Snaptrap nods, seemingly content with his answer. "Next," he says simply. A mech of few words, each filled with more meaning than it would appear at first glance. Seawing says, "The second option is Crystal City. When the city was destroyed, dozens of shuttles were trapped in the rubble. A lot of these have been stripped bare by scavengers, but there may be parts left we can use. The drawback is that the area has attracted a certain criminal element that may object to us invading their turf. We could negotiate with them to secure what we need, but I'm loathe to haggle with such lowlifes. I say we simply slip in and take what we need." Snaptrap processes that for a moment. "We do not haggle, period, Seawing. We are the apex predators of the skies and all they hold. We take, until we cannot take anymore, then we destroy." He levels a gaze at Seawing. "Understand?" A slight smile touches Seawing's dark countenance. "I completely understand, commander," he says in agreement, clenching his fists. "I am more than willing to take by force what I am unable to acquire through stealth. Do you wish to hear of other potential targets?" Behind his golden visor his optics glimmer with thoughts of death and violence. Snaptrap nods. "Good. Yes, continue." Seawing says, "The next closest option is Ibex spaceport. It's attractive for many reasons. It's guarded by Autobots, who are weak and stupid and therefore little resistance. Also, Ibex borders the Mithral Sea, giving us a concealed method of approach. Finally, their repair facilities seem to be top notch, suggesting an abundance of spare parts and needed tools. "Its closeness to Iacon might be a problem, but with Decepticon-controlled Tyrest between Ibex and Iacon, response will be slowed while they route around." Seawing gestures to the map, bringing up the relative locations of the areas he's indicating. Snaptrap nods again. "Both sides have their deficiencies, Seawing. Deficiencies that we shall exploit. We will use this uncivil civil war to our advantage. The Autobots may be 'weak' as Seawing says, but they are far from stupid. Underestimate them on your own time." Seawing nods. "As Seawing says, commander," Seawing replies dutifully, bowing his head slightly in submission. "Finally there is the Hydrax Spaceport," Seawing continues after a moment. "It is large, although mostly abandoned, leading to little resistance yet slim pickings for salvage. However, it's surrounded by the Rust Sea, making approach and get-away nearly invisible." Seawing rotates the map to highlight the Hydrax plateau. "It may be worth investigating for that value alone. It's in the middle of neutral territory, so there's little chance of reinforcements even if they're called. If we take the time, it might even be worth lying in wait for a ship to land and then to hijack the entire craft for fuel and parts." Snaptrap considers for a moment and looks to Seawing. "Of these options, which do you consider to have the best rate of success, with the most potential gain?" It sounds as if he's already made a choice, however. "While any of them might be good targets, I would suggest Ibex. However, I am ready to attack any or all targets at your command. I wanted to give your choices according to your interests and analysis of strengths and weaknesses, gains and risks. Choose a priority and I will organize an assault. We will bring doom to our enemies, and rain terror down upon them before they even know we are among them." A small smile once again touches Seawing's dark countenance. "I've scouted out each location, but if you wish I can travel ahead and ensure there have been no changes since my last run. There will be no surprises to interrupt our guaranteed success in the field." Seawing clenches his fists again, and awaits orders from his only superior (in more ways than one). Snaptrap shakes his head slowly. "Ibex is too risky at this time. Our best bet to acquire parts, with minimum risk to ourselves, is Hydrax Plateau. If we can capture an entire ship, there would be less need to repair this one. A whole is better than a part. But, you will need more than just yourself. -I- will lead this next mission, and you will assist." He stands slowly and looks out the main navigation window. "Start the preparations." Seawing's dark smile spreads slowly across his golden face. "I will do so immediately. I will assemble the team and then return to the Hydrax plateau to create more detailed maps of the area so you can better plan your strike, commander. Have you any more orders for me before I depart?" Seawing takes a step back, ready to melt back into the shadows as soon as he is released to go by Snaptrap. Snaptrap says, "We will lie in wait for an arriving ship. In addition to your usual recon, see if you can get your claws on spaceport timetables, so we can better predict when a ship may be landing. That is all." Seawing bows before his commander, and says ominously, "It will be so." He then slips into the shadows, and silently departs the ship for Hydrax.